1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-122900 includes a housing having a wire pull-out surface from which wires are pulled out, and a wire cover to be mounted on the housing to cover the wire pull-out surface of the housing. The wire cover is cap-like and a cover lock is provided on an opening edge thereof. Further, a housing lock is provided on the outer peripheral edge of the wire pull-out surface of the housing. When the wire cover is mounted on the housing, the cover lock is locked resiliently to the housing lock with an outer peripheral opening edge of the wire cover held in contact with the outer peripheral edge of the wire pull-out surface of the housing so that the wire cover is retained and held on the housing.
In the above case, if the wires pulled out to the outside of the wire cover vibrate a large amount with the wire cover mounted on the housing, a vibration force of the wires is transferred to the wire cover and the wire cover is twisted about an axis relative to the housing in some cases. As a result, a locked state of the cover lock and the housing lock may be released and the wire cover may be detached from the housing.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent a wire cover from being detached from a housing.